Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a receiver, and more particularly, to a RF receiver including an LC tank filter insensitive to PVT variation.
In a radio frequency (RF) receiver, a filter may be sensitive to changes in process (P), voltage (V), or temperature (T), and undesired changes from the required frequency properties or characteristics may occur. Accordingly, a need exists for a receiver including a filter that is less sensitive to changes of process, voltage or temperature.